


We’re Just Tracing Our Scars

by richardisgreatbutyknow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Italiano | Italian, Season/Series 08, Spells & Enchantments, Unhappy Ending, justified Out of Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardisgreatbutyknow/pseuds/richardisgreatbutyknow
Summary: Dean è una tabula rasa, una bambola inespressiva, ma Dean Winchester, a quanto pare, ha avuto una vita piuttosto movimentata.{ Scritta per il Secret Santa 2017 del gruppo Wincestare Cattive Come Sam }





	We’re Just Tracing Our Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/gifts).



> La gente normale stenderebbe una trama del genere su diecimila parole e non su duemila parole striminzite, ma io no perché le mie abilità scrittorie sono pessime, haha.
> 
> Un buon Natale a Shi, che purtroppo mi ha avuta come Secret Santa per il secondo anno di fila. ❤

Quando gli viene detto che è rimasto esanime per giorni e ha perso la memoria, a Dean viene solo da ridere.

 È seduto su un letto dalle coperte di un odore non familiare, in una camera dal soffitto sconosciuto. L’uomo seduto che ha davanti a sé, la schiena curva, le spalle affossate, lo guarda con un cipiglio straziato, disperato. _È qualcuno cui sono caro?_ pensa. Per qualche ragione prova un senso di sorpresa alla nozione.

 Automaticamente alla vista di un viso tanto triste si rilassa, forse per contrasto, forse per rassicurare quella persona. Forse se avesse ricevuto la notizia in una stanza bianca d’ospedale, le mura bianche e i camici bianchi, avrebbe percepito più acutamente il peso che avverte contro lo sterno e nelle ossa. Una spossatezza infinita.

 Invece sorride, batte una pacca sulla spalla dell’altro. «Raccontami tutto».

 

 

Dean è una tabula rasa, una bambola inespressiva, ma Dean Winchester, a quanto pare, ha avuto una vita piuttosto movimentata.

 Suo fratello si chiama Sam; i mostri e le creature sovrannaturali esistono davvero; loro due sono cacciatori e viaggiano in tutti gli Stati Uniti per stanarli e ucciderli; i loro genitori sono morti.

 All’inizio Sam ha rifiutato la sua richiesta di informazioni, ed è passato un giorno intero che Dean ha trascorso riposando prima che riuscisse a convincerlo. Adesso gli ci vuole un po’ per incassare il colpo. Beve in un fiato il bicchiere d’acqua offertogli, perché l’ansioso Sam non vuole che tocchi alcool. Si è appena ripreso, dopotutto.

 «E questo? Com’è successo?»

 «Una strega» spiega Sam in tono concitato. «L’ho scovata con facilità, ma nulla è servito nonostante le abbia tentate tutte. Non smetterò di provarci, però». Gli offre un sorrisino.

 Non ne ha avuto la possibilità quando si è svegliato, per cui Dean osserva Sam: una faccia determinata, una faccia smunta. Se possibile, suo fratello appare più malato di quanto si senta lui stesso; occhiaie profonde, carnagione pallida e capelli spettinati.

 

 

Sam non lo lascia solo. Per il momento mette da parte la caccia e respinge tutte le chiamate per prendersi cura di Dean, sostiene lui, il che è toccante fino a quando non fa cadere la ciotola delle uova nel tentativo di preparare la colazione.

 Gli lancia un’occhiata a mo’ di scusa quando Dean viene in cucina, attirato dal rumore: l’ennesima volta in tre giorni che esce dal letto sebbene sappia che non dovrebbe. Lui d’altro canto aiuta a spazzare via i cocci di ceramica sul pavimento, poi caccia via Sam con una risata, ignorando l’aria perplessa sul volto di suo fratello. Si domanda se Dean sia in grado di cucinare? Ma certo che lo è. Dean pulisce il ripiano e studia gli ingredienti, afferra due uova e le apre senza difficoltà. Una piacevole dimestichezza.

 Un po’ più tardi, Dean serve a Sam la classica colazione americana: uova, bacon e pancake. Il sorrisone che Sam gli rivolge quando riceve il suo piatto, la gratitudine sulle labbra, investe Dean di un calore senza pari. Finora ha avuto dubbi su quale fosse il suo posto, ma adesso non ne ha più.

 

 

Le giornate passano e si instaura una routine nel bunker degli Uomini di Lettere, ricoperto di sigilli. Dean spende qualche ora più della norma dormendo, perché non si è ancora ripreso del tutto e gli capita di avere colpi di sonno improvvisi di un tempismo terribile; cucina lui i pasti, perché è uno spreco di soldi comprarsi da mangiare fuori come hanno fatto i primi due giorni e perché le dita di burro di Sam sono una minaccia verso i loro stomaci; il resto del tempo lo trascorrono chiacchierando, guardando i film che piacevano a Dean Winchester ed esplorando la sua camera, tutto nel tentativo di fargli tornare la memoria. Non toccano i fucili e le pistole sparse in giro, né seguono i telegiornali, perché Sam non vuole che Dean si preoccupi per problemi che non riguardano la sua salute.

 La notte Dean va a dormire in una stanza dal soffitto di cui ha memorizzato le macchie ma che gli è ancora sconosciuto, chiude gli occhi e sogna; sogna voci agitate che lo chiamano e l’odore del sangue e gli alberi di un bosco.

 La mattina si sveglia e quelle della notte si trasformano in sensazioni distanti. Le ignora.

 

 

Dean Winchester ha una collezione immensa di vinili e musicassette, e lui ascolta ognuna di esse con una certa riverenza. Rievocano nella sua mente immagini sfocate di viaggi in auto e di risa vaghe, macchie sbavate che non sono proprio ricordi quanto in verità reminiscenze.

 Sam gli è sempre accanto e Dean gli è riconoscente. Cosa farebbe senza suo fratello? Se lo avesse abbandonato durante quei giorni in cui era privo di sensi e se ne fosse fregato della sua sorte? Ma Sam gli assicura che non sarebbe mai possibile. Dean non sa come rispondere e si limita a cercare di fare del suo meglio per non essere un peso e prendersi cura di Sam come può, perché suo fratello non smette di avere un aspetto fiacco e logoro nemmeno due settimane dopo il suo risveglio. È solo così che si sente utile.

 Dean vorrebbe essere capace di trovare le parole giuste per ringraziarlo e dirgli quanto è importante per lui. Vorrebbe saper elencare a memoria tutti i gruppi preferiti di suo fratello, i suoi piatti preferiti, i suoi passatempi, i momenti imbarazzanti di quando era un bambino. È frustrante rendersi conto che Dean Winchester, invece, riuscirebbe a trovare quelle parole con la naturalezza di un respiro.

 L’unica cosa di cui è capace Dean è tenere la bocca chiusa e sperare di farsi capire con la sola forza degli occhi.

 

 

Sam rompe la routine quando annuncia che andrà al covo della strega per ulteriori indizi su come annullare il maleficio della strega.

 «Ho consultato diversi libri nell’ultimo periodo mentre dormivi e mi sono fatto un’idea o due, ma in generale ritengo che il modo migliore per raggiungere la soluzione sia indagare sul posto. E poi… credo che un nostro amico sia vittima della stessa magia e devo salvarlo. Starò via per qualche giorno».

 Per la prima volta da quando s’è svegliato, Dean ha l’impressione che Sam gli stia mentendo. «Vengo con te».

 «No, Dean. È troppo rischioso».

 «Devo farti da babysitter, a giudicare dalla tua faccia» ribatte lui alzando le sopracciglia.

 «È una cosa che devo fare da solo».

 «Non se ne parla. Sam—»

 «Fidati di me, ti prego». In quell’istante, suo fratello ha un’aria così disperata che Dean non è in grado di rispondere. Sam distoglie lo sguardo. «Vado nel Colorado. Se c’è un’emergenza, chiamami».

 

 

È la prima volta che si trova da solo nel bunker, senza la supervisione di Sam, la sua presenza confortante. Potrebbe approfittarsene come un bambino e sfruttare la cosa per compiere stupidaggini, e invece è incerto su come muoversi, ma certo che deve agire. Se Sam è nei guai lui può solo aiutarlo, anche se il suo contributo non è gradito. Fa male solo un po’ il fatto che non lo voglia tra i piedi, che non si fidi di Dean; di sicuro tutto questo non sarebbe successo a Dean Winchester, di cui ha rovistato le cose per giorni perché Sam voleva che fosse lui. _Che vai a pensare. Quante idiozie_ rimugina. Ha l’impulso di colpirsi in volto, spaccarsi il labbro e assaporare il sangue – fissare il vuoto con un gonfiore crescente e pulsante.

 Quando entra in camera di suo fratello, però, dentro non vi rinviene libri sugli incantesimi di memoria e sulle streghe dell’Arkansas, ma pile e pile di tomi accatastati che ricoprono ogni centimetro del pavimento intorno al letto. I titoli sono svariati, ma hanno tutti come elemento in comune l’Inferno e le tavole di Dio.

 

 

Quella notte Dean s’infila nel letto dalle coperte di un odore non familiare e sogna una foresta oscura e lo scricchiolio dei rami calpestati nella fretta di correre e il sudore che gli impregna i vestiti e il sangue di un taglio che ha sulla fronte che gli cola sul viso e che gli copre gli occhi: è come se piangesse rosso.

 

 

Tre giorni dopo Dean si risveglia, e s’imbatte in Sam che esce dal piano sotterraneo del bunker. Subito si fa sospettoso.

 «Non mi hai avvisato del tuo arrivo».

 «Sì, be’», Sam si umetta il labbro inferiore, «stavi riposando e non ti volevo disturbare».

 «Sam». In che modo può toccare la questione? «So che non sei stato sincero con me. Adesso, non m’importa che mi hai mentito, ma quello che mi stai nascondendo. Cosa diavolo sta succedendo?»

 Sam abbassa lo sguardo. «Mi spiace non essere riuscito a tenerti all’oscuro più a lungo. Ma quando tu hai perso la memoria e non è servito a nulla uccidere la strega e bruciare il suo intero covo, ho pensato che questa fosse l’occasione giusta per mollare, sai?» Si torce le dita e si scioglie in lacrime. «Abbandonare i nostri piani per chiudere le porte dell’Inferno e completare le tre prove approfittandomi del fatto che non avessi più la memoria. Sei sempre stato tu quello più convinto… Ma non sopportavo l’idea di deluderti per l’ennesima volta. Ho proseguito da solo e nel mentre ho egoisticamente cercato di proteggerti e allontanarti da tutto e tutti. Mi dispiace».

 Dean prende il viso di Sam tra le mani e gli asciuga le lacrime ad una ad una con i polpastrelli. «Non dispiacerti». Lo abbraccia. In queste settimane, Dean ha sempre pensato a se stesso e mai a quello che stava passando suo fratello. Senza avere la possibilità di confidarsi con nessuno, deve essersi sentito così solo. «Non potrei mai essere deluso da te».

 Dean lo stringe forte a sé. Quando si separano, Sam sembra sorridere davvero per la prima volta. «Devo andare a St. Louis a incontrarmi con Padre Thompson e scoprire la cura per i demoni».

 «Vengo con te».

 «No, Dean» sospira Sam. «Non sappiamo nemmeno se sei capace di impugnare una pistola… Più tardi manderò al bunker Kevin, il profeta attuale, perché sia al sicuro. Quando tornerò, tutto sarà finito e ci concentreremo sulla tua memoria, d’accordo?»

 È questo ciò in cui si è ridotto Dean? A fare il babysitter? Acconsente un po’ stizzito ma con l’ottimismo nel petto.

 

 

Kevin Tran, attuale profeta ed esasperato con il mondo, entra nel bunker e si accomoda su un divano senza fare tante storie.

 «Quindi è qui che ti eri cacciato tutto questo tempo? Ti sei preso una vacanza?» Come ci si fa a difendere dal sarcasmo di un ragazzino?

 «È una storia lunga. Spiegami piuttosto la situazione nei minimi dettagli».

 A mano a mano che scorrono le parole, finalmente i tasselli vengono inseriti nel suo puzzle e può unire i puntini. Dean è deciso a non essere più un peso. Recuperare la memoria è la sua massima priorità, oltre a Sam.

 Per adesso, però, può solo aspettare il ritorno di suo fratello, attendere con la massima fiducia che lui riesca a portare al termine la missione. Prima gli ha mandato un messaggio sul cellulare: ha già ottenuto le informazioni che gli occorrevano dal prete e adesso è in compagnia di un angelo. Sicuramente andrà tutto per il verso giusto e Sam tornerà presto.

 Allora tenta di tenersi occupato per trascorrere il tempo: fa da mangiare per lui e Kevin, rimette in ordine, ripulisce il salotto. Adesso si sente come una vera e propria casalinga e in effetti Kevin commenta proprio a proposito, ma cos’altro può fare? L’attesa lo sta uccidendo e starsene con le mani in mano peggiora il suo stato d’animo.

 Non è fino a quella notte che riceve un sms da parte di Castiel. È un nome che riconosce, un nome che lui associa al sangue e agli alberi di foresta che ha già visto nei suoi sogni e di cui si fida.

 Non ha nessun motivo per diffidare neanche per un secondo di quanto dice, quindi, quando sullo schermo c’è scritto: _Metatron ci ha mentito. Sam è morto._

 Dean vede rosso e vuole solo strapparsi gli occhi.

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è tratto da _God Knows_ di Aya Hirano, che non c’entra niente con la fanfiction ma che ho ascoltato mentre tentavo di farmi prendere dall'ispirazione. Ancora spero nella terza stagione de _La malinconia di Haruhi Suzumiya_.


End file.
